Doraemon: The First Ever Theatrical Movie!
, known in Japan as Doraemon: A Big Adventure is a Japanese-American animated comedy drama fantasy film directed by TBD, being based on the Doraemon franchise. It is produced by Shin-Ei Animation and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Synopsis Full Plot A mysterious person and a mysterious Doraemon-like figure enters a museum and as they walk, he distracts the guards while the Doraemon figure attempted to steal a gem (which turns out to be what they will use), the guards finds out and attempted to stop them, but the Doraemon figure reveals himself, revealed to be Doraemon's evil brother and knocks them out and as one tries to stop him, he makes them fall asleep and successfully steals the gem. Meanwhile, Tammy gets mad with him yet again because he has made a F on his test once again. Tammy confronts Noby at his room while he was napping, and gives him a punch. Doraemon convinces Noby that if he wants to have a now more happy life, he would have to do something good and start doing good at school. Getting Doraemon's point, Noby decides to redeem himself by trying to do good by trying to make a good grade on his next test. After his test, Noby notices that the school is closing for a week for an unknown reason and he searches around why is it closing. Then, suspense comes to him when he sees two mysterious persons. He gets interrupted by Mr. S as he gives him his report card. His card makes Noby horrified. Tammy, outraged from seeing Noby's report card, confronts him. She and Noby have a violent argument, but the argument ends immediately when Noby's cousin, Nobie, gets suddenly captured by the same evil Doraemon figure, they attempt to chase it until she is taken away and Doraemon, noticing the capture, notices the Doraemon figure and decided that he and Noby have a journey to save her. Tammy refuses, and sighs and she leaves. They sneak off from Noby's house to go on a epic journey, but they get joined by friends of Noby including Big G, and later Tammy, who instead of grounding him, decides to help him on his quest. Noby accepts the offer to have them aid him and Doraemon. Exiting their house, they go to a city where they meet the mayor of the city named Leonard Kindheart, who assists them to help them find Nobie. They walk to a building where Kindheart was talking about, and they indeed see Nobie, but the same Doraemon figure appears, revealing to be Doraemon's evil brother named Nomearod, and he tells them about that he wants to have Doraemon as a object for a upcoming exhibit for a museum. Refusing the offer, Nomearod chases them until the gang manage to run from him. Upon coming home, they were greeted by police and confronted Doraemon and was about to arrest him. However, Noby and Tammy both attempted to save him, but the three end up being sent to juvenile hall for "talking smack to the police". At the juvenile hall, Noby and Tammy both confront each other and Noby demands why she is always so mean at him, but she reveals she had lost her father when she was little, and his death was traumatizing. Worried, Noby starts comforting her and they quickly rekindle and agree to break out of juvenile hall. Managely, Tammy punches a guard, snatches a card and release themselves from prison and manages to release Doraemon. As they get released, the security cameras turn red all of the sudden. The security cameras then turn into a TV with Nomearod, and reveals their "bestest weapon yet" called "B.E.S.T" (or Best Energy Stone Technology). Horrified, they run away, only to be stopped by Kindheart, who later reveals his true nature, wanting Doraemon to become a statue for the exhibit by petrify him. To their horror, they try to escape. The heroes get surrounded by the soldiers that Kindheart has hired, only for them to get knocked out by Noby's friends including Nobie, who thanks them saving her. They team up to stop him, but as they try to escape, they fall for a trap with a bomb that will petrify them all. They bid their goodbyes at each other, but just before it can even explode, Nomearod, discovering that he will be petrified too, has a serious change of heart and deactivates the bomb and lets them escape. They stumble across Kindheart. As he revealed that he has murdered Tammy's father, this makes her extremely furious and attemps to attack Kindheart while the gang (now including Nomearod) finding a way to deactivate the machine. Sadly, Kindheart knocks Tammy unconsious. Realizing they are doomed, Kindheart goes up and decides to petrify Doraemon. He shoots, but Noby sacrifices his life to save Doraemon, being instead being turned into a stone and everybody, including Tammy, who woke up from unconsiousness, was shocked and sad. Shocked, he then decides to petrify everybody, but Nomearod rushes and shoves the machine to Kindheart, ending up being petrified and falling to the stairs and finally shattering to pieces, killing him. Everybody, including Nomearod, notices that Noby is now dead. Tammy becomes heartbroken that she had lost her son and everyone moaned for his death. Then, Nomearod, realizing he has healing paws, uses his healing paws to restore Noby, un-petrifying him and bringing him back to life. Tammy cries tears of joy and hugs Noby and everyone hugs Noby too, and Nomearod then hugs Doraemon. Noby promises that he will try his best to do better. However, Noby's promise does become real. He makes a A for the very first time, and Tammy becomes very proud of him, and so did Noby's friends and Doraemon and his now no longer evil brother, and he states that "Noby will have a bright future after all.". Cast Japanese cast New characters English cast (the cast from the U.S. dub of the 2005 series reprise their roles) *Mona Marshall as Doraemon, a blue cat from the future. *(rest of the Doraemon cast reserved for Bricky Blocks) New characters *TBD as Mayor Leonard Kindheart, a mayor of Noby's city and the (hidden) main antagonist. *Bill Murray as Nomearod, Doraemon's evil brother and is the secondary (later former) antagonist. Transcript Rating Parents Guide Trivia *This film shares the same animation as the 2005 series, but with shadings and improved animation. *This is the first time that Noby actually confronted his mother. *Tammy didn't appear too mean in this film, but was still a bit strict. *Despite the name, it is not the first theatrical Doraemon movie. However, it is the first theatrical Doraemon film to hit in theaters in other territories other than Asia. *This film reveals that Tammy had a traumatizing past, as she had tragically lost her father (which she didn't know the Mayor murdered him) while she was at a kids party. *This will serve as a series finale to the 2005 anime. Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:PG-Rated films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Shin-Ei Animation Category:Doraemon Category:Anime Category:Films based on Anime